B is for Bacon
by firstadream
Summary: Brennan has an interesting craving. Booth is there too, being perfect. Total fluff.


_More pregnancy fluff from me. Couldn't help myself. _

—

The first thing Brennan became aware of when she opened her eyes was that she didn't want to vomit. The second thing was that Booth wasn't beside her. The third thing was that there was something in the kitchen she wanted to eat.

She rolled out of bed, half expecting her nausea to hit her as soon as she was upright—it was sneaky that way—but she managed to make it through the door and all the way down the hall without even a twinge.

Booth was so busy singing along to his oldies station on the radio that he didn't hear her walk into the kitchen. "Bacon?" she mumbled, still a little sleepy.

He spun around, startled by her sudden presence three feet behind him. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in."

"You're cooking bacon," she observed.

Booth glanced from her face to the pan sitting on the stove. "Oh, God," he said. "Is it making you nauseous? I'm sorry, babe, I'll just throw it away—"

"Don't."

He turned, already holding the pan poised above the trash bin, and gave her an odd look. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said. She seemed just as taken aback by her contradiction as he was.

"Okay," he said softly, returning the pan to the stove.

She hadn't moved since entering the kitchen, but now she walked over and stood beside him, peering into the pan, sizzling with gristle and bacon fat. She should've been repulsed, but found that she wasn't. "I think…I want to eat that," she said slowly, sounding slightly disgusted with herself.

"Really?" he said, grinning at the look on her face—half repugnance, half hunger.

She frowned and turned to meet his eye. "The baby wants meat, I guess," she mused with a slight shrug.

"Does that…bother you?"

"While being a vegetarian is very important to me for several reasons, I'm not upset." She met his eye, smiling softly. "I think I'm just relieved to be have the desire to eat for the first time in three months."

His grin widened. He turned the heat off under the bacon and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his body. "I'm glad to see you feeling better," he told her. "And by 'better' I mean, not kneeling on the bathroom floor with your head in the toilet."

She giggled at the image, then laughed outright because it felt so good to feel good again. "I'm surprised you could ever look at me as a sexually viable candidate after seeing me in all those extremely…unattractive situations."

"Okay, first of all—_sexually viable candidate_? Try girlfriend. And, second of all, there is nothing you could ever do that would make me not want you."

She looked doubtful. "You find me attractive with my head in a toilet?"

He gave her look. "Bones, you know that's not what I meant."

She grinned, a little slyly, a little sweetly. "Tell me," she murmured, leaning forward to brush her lips over his.

"Mmm," he hummed, deepening the kiss for a moment, before pulling back and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful." He kissed her. "Sexy." Kissed her again. "Brilliant. And—" He paused, tightening his arms around her. "You're having my baby."

He kissed her, deeply and little desperately, and she kissed him back. When he pulled away, his face was bright with the same wonder that had lighted his face that night on the sidewalk when her heart had stilled with the revelation that yes, she could enjoy this, because, yes, this was the most beautiful thing to happen in her life.

He leaned forward again, pressing his lips to her forehead. "You're the only one I want, Bones. And I'll always want you. Okay?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his shoulder. "Okay," she said softly.

He nodded, his cheek pressed to her hair. She let her eyes fall shut as he rubbed her back lightly, their bodies swaying to the soft tune of a love song she'd never heard before.

By the time they pulled apart, her bacon had gotten cold, so he popped it in the microwave, before handing her the plate along with a glass of orange juice.

"I feel bad for stealing your bacon," she said even as she chewed happily.

He waved it off. "Don't worry about it, Bones. Whatever Baby wants, Baby gets."

"You know," she said conversationally. "One of these days, we're going to have to figure out a real name. 'Baby' isn't exactly fit to put on the birth certificate."

"How about Bridget?" he suggested. "That way we can call her 'Bee' for short."

"B for Bacon," she said.

"And Booth and Brennan and _Bridget_," he pointed out.

She ignored his sensibleness. "We can tell her we named her after a breakfast food."

He chuckled. " 'Honey, you wanna know how we came up with your name? Well, the only thing your mother could eat without puking was bacon, so…'"

She laughed, almost choking on her bite in the process. "I think that might qualify us as bad parents."

"Eh, you might be right." He paused. "How about Molly?"

She shrugged. "Better than Bacon."

"Just to be clear, I never actually suggested naming her _Bacon_."

She turned her gaze out the window and sat for a moment in contemplative silence. "You know, I kind of like the ring of it now."

He rolled his eyes. "Your cravings are going to your head. Next you'll want to name our child Peanut Butter or Pickle or Ice Cream."

"What? Don't be ridiculous." She picked up her bacon. "You know I hate pickles."

—

_Cuteness! Are you dying of a sugar rush yet? I am a little after writing that, but I also kind of love it. Okay, I really love it. Fluffy B&B is the best thing ever. Am I right? I'm so right. They're adorable. _

_Reviews are love. _


End file.
